


Sam/Amanda Jack/Richard ❤️

by jackgyvwer_fanart



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackgyvwer_fanart/pseuds/jackgyvwer_fanart
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Kudos: 26





	Sam/Amanda Jack/Richard ❤️

[](https://www.dreamies.de/)


End file.
